Pale
by yami1234
Summary: The first thing he felt was pain. Blinding agony crumpled with a heavy weight that knocked the wind from his lungs. He knew he was screaming, could feel blood coating his body. But whose blood was unknown. Dark specks danced in his vision as his body tried to respond. His mind was numb, trying to comprehend. Was this death or a last chance of survival? Based on ep. 6x03 "Thank you"


**So this fanfiction is something I've been dying to write.**

 **For those who haven't seen season 6 episode 3 "Thank you", be warned this does contain what could constitute spoilers.**

 **This story is a look at the psychological functioning of Glenn during those final episode moments.**

 **Playlist song: Pale by Within Temptation**

 **Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment!**

 **Pale:**

 _Pain_. Unrelenting and blinding _agony_ registered through the body before the mind could comprehend. The head met the ground not once but twice, as a weight crumpled on top. Sudden weight, knocking the air from the lungs. Black specks danced in the vision, all sight and sound fading for a brief moment. The mind had fallen soundless and numb. It had forgotten the perilous situation of just a minute ago. Blinking, the eyes were blinking as the vision slowly retuned. Sounds, all sounds, brash and abhorrent pierced the ringing ears.

The mind quickly understood now, sudden realization flashing as the memory of what lead to this instant came back, like the flood gates opening in an overflowing dam.

 _Screaming_. There was screams, unheard over the horde. Desperate cries that went unnoticed. The mind tried to grasp the meaning behind the screams. It couldn't fixate if it were because of pain or something much stronger.

The body couldn't move, for it was frozen, paralyzed with an inescapable fear that coursed through veins. Pounding heartbeats thundered in the chest as another unheard scream released. The body no longer registered the pain, all of it, every single ounce was now overshadowed by this raw fear. The brain couldn't think, couldn't make a single coherent thought as the walkers grabbed and tore flesh from bone.

The ears could hear the crunching, the tearing, the scraping, and the feeding. Blood sputtered, coating the face, the arms, and the body. Blood, whose blood, unknown. Coating, filling, still warm and fresh.

More blood, the smell of rot and death pierced the senses. Tears. The face felt tears slide down the blood coated cheeks. Tears of pain, tears of fear, the awareness could not fathom and could not know.

The mind lay uncomprehending, unable to catch up with bodily reactions. Was this _shock_?

Shock had set in, dazing every aspect of the situation around. The head slammed back against the ground defeated. There was still no pain. Tears were still falling, blood was still pooling. The body was suddenly moving, moving where, the mind was unsure.

Was it to death? Was it to somewhere safe? Was this death or freedom? Was this the minds way protecting oneself from the overbearing emotional stream? Could anyone really explain what was happening? Could the man whose conscious fought to live, fought to understand know?

No, even the brightest of minds could never possibly understand what was happening.

Nor did this mind even have time to begin, as the vision became hazy.

Was it from blood loss? Was it from shock? Unknown.

The black specks returned, grew stronger and larger. It encompassed the sight entirely, fading into complete darkness. In the next moment the dark vision became white.

 _The white vision became brighter as he blinked. His body felt loose and palpable, like he weighed nothing. The formerly present fear was no longer there. His once erratic heartbeat was no longer pounding in his chest. The hard ground was swapped by something soft and comforting. He felt a presence, a warmth around him. A soft caress brushed the top of his head, sending a tingling sensation down his body, out his toes and fingers. He blinked again looking up at the white, a blurred figure coming into view. The figure slowly materialized, his vision stronger as the familiar person smiled down at him._

 _Maggie._

 _He lifted his arms, confused, but calm. He turned over his hands, once, twice, a third time. No blood. No gore. Clean skin._

 _He felt her hand caress his hair again as the other reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly._

 _"_ _You're safe now…." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his._

 _Safe. Yes he was safe. She was here and he had no reason not to trust her, despite a small part of his mind trying to grasp how he had ended up here._

 _Instead he breathed softly, his gaze meeting hers again._

 _"_ _I love you…." He felt himself whisper._

 _She gave a soft smile as he unexpectedly felt his eyes become heavy. Feeling one last caress, he didn't fight. His eyelids fell closed, a comforting darkness overcoming him as a deep sleep like state tried to reclaim him. His breathing evened out, measured and steady as he felt himself drifting._

 _Before he accepted the darkness, he felt a gentle pressure on his forehead. So soft, perhaps a kiss. As he floated off, her voice followed him uttering the same plea she had stated to him before he had left._

 _"_ _I love you to. Please come home."_


End file.
